


Considerations

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"Chosen."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowlongknife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowlongknife).



> Setting: Post-"Chosen."

When Faith showed up at Angel's office, he hadn't quite figured out how to explain Wolfram & Hart to her. And he found himself being dragged to a thumping nightclub; he really didn't know how she talked him into it. Guilt, probably guilt.

Sipping on a drink, Faith walked toward him, her hips brushing against him. "Going to join me?"

"I don't think so." He watched as she went back out on the floor. A group of men soon surrounded her. If she'd been anyone but a Slayer, he would've gone out and shoved them away. Maybe it was just that she was Faith. Faith could always stand up for herself. If it had been Buffy, he would've been growling and crushing his cup in his hand.

But Faith looked natural with a sheen of sweat on her skin. Pushing and grinding against her fellow dancers.

He knew in the morning she would lay into him for joining Wolfram & Hart, especially considering her experience with them. He expected her to stomp out of his office and his life. Like the rest of them, she didn't remember Connor.

Angel watched as she moved away from the pack, continuing to dance; her red leather pants moved like a second skin. And Connor was at his home, safe.


End file.
